


offer me that deathless death

by interim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interim/pseuds/interim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can hear her heart beating like it’s next to her ears.  It has to be a French national talent: enticing women since 486.</p><p>Eliza meets Adrienne. Adrienne has her feeling... something. Alexander is just an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	offer me that deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> okay heed the explicit tag. i'm the first to admit that this smut is kind of weird? just remember that we know that alex is a douchebag. also, sorry that i don't wanna write blowjobs and hate writing endings.  
> dedicated to emily always. that bitch is the only reason anything gets written.  
> for our purposes? adrienne is amber gray.  
> i'm sorry for anything that's repeated / stupidly written / wrong grammar. if it's glaring, tell me!

 

When Eliza first meets Adrienne, all she can hear are Angelica’s words ringing in her ears after she went to Paris for the summer in college. 

_ ‘Liza, you’re not allowed to go to Paris. All the French men would flirt with you endlessly _ . 

She giggled and listened to her stories about Parisian men trying to shower her in gifts, take her to dinner. Now she can only wonder if that comment extends to the French women. 

The Lafayettes fly in for Washington’s inauguration the day of - they would’ve come sooner, they promise, but trying to fly out of anywhere adjacent to France is a nightmare, now, with their own revolution brewing - and he and Alexander leave nearly as soon as they arrive to consult Washington on his address and for Lafayette, as he puts in, to see  _ mon général  _ one last time before he becomes  _ mon président _ . 

This leaves Adrienne and Eliza alone, their children running around in the Hamiltons’ backyard, with a tension between them. Eliza is usually excellent at this, making small talk with the other government wives, even if she hates it. But Adrienne… intimidates her to a certain extent. Two year Eliza’s junior, and she’s enormously accomplished, a top lawyer working human trafficking cases in South America. Eliza wonders if Adrienne would be better off talking to Angelica instead of sitting in silence with her. 

Not to mention she’s  _ beautiful _ . A head of curls, a flawless face, legs for years. The way she leans in so close as she talks about Georges’ boarding school is doing something to Eliza. She can hear her heart beating like it’s next to her ears.  It has to be a French national talent: enticing women since 486. She loses track of what Adrienne is actually saying, only watching her lips move, until she hears her name repeated. . 

“Eliza?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have a dress for tonight?”

She has a few, actually. Her whole life she’s made a point not to care about political events like this, but as soon as she saw how excited Alexander was about the Inauguration Ball, asking her opinion on three black suits that looked exactly the same, she made the extra effort to find a few different gowns and actually consider them. She leans outside and tells Angie that she’s in charge of the boys while she and Mrs. Lafayette are upstairs, laughing as her daughter immediately starts to boss around her brothers and almost cousins. Adrienne grabs hold of her hand as she leads her upstairs, and Eliza’s heart skips a beat. She feels vaguely reminiscent of being at a shitty college party and leading some guy she met two drinks ago up to a stranger’s room. Except she’s not setting herself up for a disappointing orgasm (or  _ any  _ orgasm, Eliza, calm down) and Adrienne is perfect. 

Eliza assumes it’s a good sign when a beautiful French woman doesn’t immediately shriek in horror at the dresses she has laid out on the bed, but she also worries Adrienne is taking so long staring at them to come up with something nice to say about them. She hates this. What is it about this woman that makes her care about things she doesn’t?

“This green one would look gorgeous on you,” Adrienne decides, lifting it up. “Can I see it on you?”

Eliza nods, of course, she would probably wear a clown suit right now if Adrienne asked her to. She wants to laugh, too, as Alexander slips back into her mind. He would die if he saw her in that damn money-green dress, even worse if he knew she wore it because a budding crush on Adrienne. When she comes out, changed, Adrienne zips up the top part of her dress and then stands back to appraise her. She grins, then drags Eliza over to the mirror so she can see herself. She can admit she looks good. Adrienne tells her so, repeatedly, before falling to silence as she stares at Eliza’s neck and chest. 

“You need something else,” Adrienne says finally, walking away from the mirror. She leaves the room for a few minutes, before coming back with a mahogany box. It opens to reveal a necklace, long silver chain leading to a teardrop diamond. 

“Oh, Adrienne, I can’t wear this,” Eliza says. 

“You must. I know you are a republic now, but you are a true princess.” 

She can come up with some long speech about how the wife of the Treasury Secretary shouldn’t be wearing a necklace that costs more than her house, but Adrienne’s fingers are already on her shoulders, brushing her collar bones and she can’t say no. Eliza barely holds herself together as Adrienne clasps the necklace, her fingers making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and the feeling of her breath against her ear making her whole body shiver. 

Adrienne leans over and kisses her cheek. “There. Now you are the belle of the ball.” 

Eliza knows she is not going to survive as long as this woman is on the same continent as her. 

***

Eliza’s suspicions about Adrienne’s effect on her are more than confirmed at the ball. Alexander leaves her sidelined, talking and bragging to the other new cabinet members and Washington. He comes back briefly to kiss her on the cheek, chastely, and to slide his hand down to her ass, not so chaste. Other than that, her eyes are on Adrienne. Lafayette’s attention is just as devoted as Eliza’s, dancing with her even when there’s no music playing. Her dress is elegant and breathtaking, not that anyone could expect anything less, and her hair pulled up is just as gorgeous as when it was flowing free earlier. She’s so unsure, and she hates that feeling. It’s been ten years since she met Alexander, since she last had that butterflies in the stomach, glittering eyes, Taylor Swift song feeling. What does she do with her hands?

Alexander is enjoying himself, at least, drunk off excitement and the open bar at the ball. He makes no attempts to hide it from Eliza, his mouth on hers as soon as they make it to their car. With no mind towards the driver, he pulls her legs into his lap, pushing his hand up her dress. 

“‘Liza,” he mumbles against her skin. “Let's have another baby, they'll be born while Washington’s president.”

Eliza laughs, pushing him away. “We’ve got four years to make that happen,” she tells him. “Besides, not in this car.”

He pouts. “Why not?”

“A lot of reasons. But I've got something to talk to you about that I don't want to do here.”

Alexander quiets at that. Partially worried, but still giddy, he keeps his hand on Eliza’s knee for the rest of the drive. As soon as they get into the house, the kids up at Eliza’s father’s house for the weekend, he takes her by the hand and leads her up to their bedroom. Eliza remembers her and Adrienne in the same way, but that similarity is broken as soon as Alexander gets her up against the wall and starts kissing her neck. 

“God, I love this necklace,” he says, short kisses on the skin around it. “Gonna buy you one of these someday.”

As much as she wants to give in, she pulls away. “Alexander. I have something to tell you.”

He stops, confused. “What is it?”

Her fingers fly to the necklace, twirling it as some kind of comfort. “The necklace is Adrienne’s. She gave it to me earlier tonight and…”

“And what?”

“I think I like her.”

“That’s great! We can double date like you always wanted.”

“No, I  _ like _ like her.”

“Like like her?”

Eliza seems to lose herself to frustration. “I want to have sex with her!”

Alexander’s jaw goes slack for a moment, then starts talking rapid fire. “I’ll call Laf, I don't think their plane leaves until—”

“Alexander, I’m not gonna have sex with her tonight!”

“Why not?!”

“This is… it's new to me. It’s embarrassing,” she says, her voice softer than before. 

Alexander’s face softens for a moment, then he takes her hand. “What do you mean?” 

“Ever since I met you, I haven't wanted someone so much. When we were getting ready, I just wanted her to—”

“Wanted her to what, Eliza?”

A small smile and a blush creeps up on her face. “She was zipping up my dress, and then she had her hands on my neck to put on the necklace, and...” 

Alex assumes the position she described, her back against his chest and his hands on her neck. He positions her towards the mirror, recreating the scene, and places a kiss on her cheek, urging her to continue. 

“She could've ripped off my dress, and I wanted her to. I wanted her to touch me.” 

Alexander complies, unzipping her dress slightly and pushing it down to expose her breasts. He fills both hands with them, running his thumb over her nipple. He knows his hands are too rough for her to think it was Adrienne, but she still leans her head back against his shoulder and sighs. “What else, ‘Liza?”

“She was so beautiful. I would've done anything she told me to.”

“Would you let her get you naked?” he asks. 

Eliza nods, imagining Adrienne’s soft voice, with her accent and warm breath, in her ear, telling her,  _ Beautiful Eliza, let me see all of you. _

Without further prompting from Alexander, she reaches behind herself and unzips the rest of the dress, letting it pool at her feet. Alexander starts to guide his hand down her body, towards the hem of her panties, but Eliza stops him. She hears Adrienne,  _ I want to see you touch yourself, you need to see how beautiful you are, blushing. _

Eliza slides her hand over Alex’s, rubbing her center through her underwear. Alex focuses on kissing her neck, lavishing her breasts in attention. Eliza knows Adrienne would want her to see, so she forces her eyes open, looking at herself in the mirror. Skin pink and hot, Alexander’s hands on her breasts, her own hand working herself up over her underwear. Alexander kisses her cheek, and Eliza imagines Adrienne’s red lipstick leaving a stain. Adrienne pulling Eliza’s hand back from her center, asking,  _ are you excited, Eliza? _ then slipping her own hand into Eliza’s underwear. Eliza takes Alexander’s wrist, guiding him back to where he wanted to be. 

He’s drawing it out for her, two fingers making slow circles on her clit like he doesn't know what she likes and whispering what she can only assume are obscenities in French in her ear, fulfilling the fantasy. Eliza presses into his hand for more. He slides one finger into her, pseudo-experimentally, and she whines, He adds another, and it feels more like  _ Alexander and Eliza _ than  _ Adrienne and Eliza  _ for a moment, Eliza grinding into his palm trying to get more pressure on her clit, and Alex kissing a hot trail down her neck. 

Eliza comes quickly with a silent shudder, her lips pressed tight like she’s trying to hold something in, even though they're in an empty house. Alex thinks he knows what it is. She’s squirming from the sensitivity, but he still keeps his hand stroking lightly against her center as he turns them so she’s facing him. He pushes her back to the bed, then sinks down on his knees in front of her, dragging her underwear down to the floor. 

Not that Alexander wants to admit that anything about his and Eliza’s sex life is  _ routine _ , but there’s definitely a difference with tonight. Eliza is usually gripping as tight as possible to him when he’s between her legs, fingers rooted firmly in his hair, legs clamped around his ears. Tonight, she is fully in her fantasy of Adrienne. Her legs are open, welcoming, and she’s leaning back on her forearms with her eyes closed. Alexander indulges her further, because of course he does. He licks and kisses at her center like he’s exploring, and his thumbs rub little circles on her hip bones, an unusual amount of gentleness for them. Eliza lets out little gasps and moans and twitches, but Alex can still see she’s holding back. He moves one of his hands down to attend to her while he kisses up her abdomen, placing a little bite between her breasts to get her attention. 

“You can say it,  _ mon cœur _ ,” he tells her. 

She looks down at him for a moment with uncertainty, then runs a hand through her hair and tilts her head back. 

“Oh, Adrienne,” she moans, her eyes falling closed again.

Alexander smirks, sliding back down her body. He wraps his lips around her clit, devoting his whole self to her as her newly freed enthusiasm fills his ears: _oh, God, Adrienne, baby that feels so good, just like that, Adri, oh my God, Adrienne Adrienne Adrienne_ . It’s almost too much for him, but the look on her face and the way her back arches up off the bed when she comes makes it worth it to him. He licks up excess, then wipes his mouth on her thigh before moving up to pull her into his arms. 

“I love you,” she says, a bright but shy smile on her face. 

“Are you talking to Alexander or Adrienne?” he teases. Her blush runs down to her neck. 

“Alexander. Always.” 

“Good.”

They stay like that for another moment, until Eliza shifts and feels Alexander hard, through his clothes, against her leg. “We need to finish getting you undressed.” 

She pushes him on his back and climbs on his lap to unbutton the rest of his shirt that was abandoned. She starts to kiss his chest when he places a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“Eliza, my love,” he says, voice starting to strain. “I love you, but we need to get to the point. Or I might ruin these pants.”

Eliza laughs. “Ten years of marriage and you’ve given up on foreplay?”

“All I need is your beautiful face,” he tells her. She raises her eyebrows, skeptical. “I mean, the image of you and Adrienne doesn’t hurt.” 

She accepts that answer and complies, scooting down so she can unbutton his pants and push them down along with his underwear. His hand is in her hair as soon as she leans down to kiss the head of his cock, then filling her mouth with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> interimsup.tumblr.com  
> love me


End file.
